I just wanna live
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [TERMINADO]Lo único que quiere Kai es un día normal o morir en el intento no sabe que tal vez sea así... mala, mala, mala, para los summaryah sí es un KaixRei
1. Need an alarm system

ya que mi otro fic no ha tenido tantos revs me decidí a subir este, en parte por una amiga y en parte para subirme el ánimo a ver que opinan

* * *

I Just Wanna Live

* * *

_I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are  
Creeping about  
These people are  
Freaking me out  
_

* * *

De nuevo Kai despertaba por el sonido de sus perros de guardia ladrarle frenéticamente a alguien en la entrada de su puerta.

Francamente ya estaba HARTO, todas esas chicas queriendo hablarle, intimidar ¡si hasta su ropa interior le habían pedido de recuerdo! Y lo peor del caso es que ya se había visto acosado incluso por chicos

Kai era el heredero de Voltaire Hiwattari, su abuelo, quién acababa de morir dejándole la mitad de su fortuna, era una suma muy considerable, fácilmente con la quinta parte de dicha suma una persona podría darse vida de rey por el resto de su existencia; pero ¿porqué solo la mitad le había dejado? muy fácil, el abuelo de Kai quería darle el resto del dinero a la pareja de Kai ¿porqué su difunto abuelo le hacía eso? Bueno... era para redimirse con el chico ¿confuso? Pues sí, y es que para el final de sus días el mismo Voltaire se había comportado de la misma manera. El viejo siempre la había inculcado a Kai el no compartir nada con nadie y ver solo por él mismo y Kai careció sin ningún reclamo con esta ideología.

Para cuando el abuelo del chico se encontró con una enfermedad fatal giro su vista a la vida de su nieto y se dio cuenta de lo solo que iba a quedarse, solo, a pesar de toda la servidumbre y dizque amigos que a su alrededor borboteaban estaba solo, ni siquiera la glamorosa carrera de modelo que Kai llevaba, la cual por cierto iba en ascenso directo a las nubes, le dejaba alguna "verdadera" compañía

Además el hombre podía ver el corazón de Kai y podía ver también reflejado en esos ojos rubí el ansia que Kai tenía de tener alguien con quién compartir todo lo que él era, el corazón de Kai quería sentirse amado, por eso hizo ese tipo de testamento, para forzar un poco la mente orgullosa de Kai y liberar los deseos de su corazón.

Pero lo que el millonario no previó fue la cantidad de gente interesada que acechaba a Kai día y noche, a cada minuto ¡no lo dejaban vivir! Intentado por cualquier medio ganarse la simpatía del peliazul lo estaban sofocando.

* * *

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid about the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see _

* * *

La mañana llegó con todo su fulgor para desgracia del ruso quién no pudo dormir gracias al escándalo de sus guardias de seguridad ¡Dios! Quería un día sin llamadas por teléfono, sin cartas provocativas ¡sin que arrojaran cosas raras a su casa! 

Estaba decidido; tendría un día normal o moriría intentándolo lo que no sabía es que probablemente así sería.

Tomó un poco de maquillaje y se lo colocó sobre esas marcas azules tatuadas desde su nacimiento, se puso el traje más casual y viejo que encontró en su enorme armario, tomó su billetera y salió furtivamente por la ventana.

Bueno... ya estaba fuera ahora ¿adónde iría¿al cine? no, que horror cualquier película que él quisiese ver la tendría en un santiamén sin toda esa gente que iba a los cines, y no precisamente a ver el film, oh genial había logrado escabullirse de sus guardaespaldas y no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué lugar ir hasta que un letrero le hizo pensar... ¡Al zoológico! Siempre había querido ir ahí y nunca se había podido, su abuelo nunca lo llevó a tales lugares esa sería una buena oportunidad. Tomó un taxi, para su agrado el chofer no lo reconoció y tomó rumbo.

* * *

_I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live_

* * *

Se formó en la taquilla, bajo el rayo del sol, frunció las cejas, él no estaba acostumbrado a tener que formarse, esperar y asarse ¿en qué estaba pensando? Lo que realmente comenzó a molestarle fue el hecho de que mucha gente iba con su familia o los chicos de su edad llevaban a su novio o novia. estaba por dar la vuelta y arrepentirse cuando llegó a la taquilla, bueno... ya se había formado ahora no iba a tomar eso cómo tiempo perdido y compraría el condenado boleto. 

Tan pronto entró compró una botella de agua pues hacía algo de calor, sus mejillas estaban hermosamente sonrosadas y la playera púrpura que llevaba comenzaba a pegarse a ese bien formado cuerpo que tenía.

Sin embargo todo parecía bien, a parte de unas cuantas miradas inquisidoras sobre su cuerpo, una ocasional sonrisa provocativa nadie le molestaba, ni nadie se había lanzado con intenciones de quedarse con un pedazo de su cuerpo, esas personas estaban completamente dementes, estaba seguro que hasta le pedirían autografiar ese pedazo de su ser.

"Ya... hoy hay que disfrutar" se dijo, entró en el área ártica, ahí se deleitó de poder ver osos polares, lobos y toda clase de animales nórdicos fauna de su querida Rusia, pero mientras observaba embelesadamente un lobo blanco sucedió lo que más temía...

¡Kai Hiwattari! –el grito le hizo brincar en su lugar, tal vez si no respondía quién quiera que fuese pensaría que se había equivocado y se marcharía pero... –tú eres Kai Hiwattari –y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

¿Qué quieres? –dijo en tono molesto, cuando se volvió pudo apreciar unos intensos ojos azules que le miraban con deseo, un cabello rojo y una tez blanca cómo la suya

¡Valla sí eres Kai¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho la ropa que modelas.

Si bueno, me voy, adiós

Yo me llamo Tala, Tala Ivanov también soy ruso –el chico se plantó frente a él

Mucho gusto, adiós. –e intentó zafarse de la situación

No, espera, no te vallas, déjame invitarte algo, hace mucho calor ¿no te gustaría un helado?

No

Ohhh vamos, esta bien. ¿Sabes? Mi padre es dueño de varias cadenas de ropa tal vez te gustaría ser la nueva imagen...

Hn –se encogió de hombros llama a mi representante –dijo y se intentó alejar de nuevo pero el pelirrojo le jaló por la cintura

Oh... mejor modela par mí...

¡Suéltame!

Vmos, yo sé que no estoy nada mal, hay muchos y muchas que quieren conmigo

¡Pero yo no¡Ya déjame! –empezó a forzar que Tala le soltase la cintura pero no podía, estaba mal apoyado y contra el barandal del hábitat

Tala pensó que el chico accedería tarde o temprano así que acercó sus labios a los de Kai y comenzó a besarle forzadamente. Kai intentaba librarse del agarre pero Tala había metido una pierna entre las suyas dejándolo sin equilibrio... solo sentía esos labios sobre los suyos ¡quería irse de ahí¡rápido!

¡Tala! –gritó un chico pelilavanda, que se acercaba, lo cual hizo que Tala soltara a Kai.

¡Bryan! –momento perfecto, Kai emprendió la carrera en dirección opuesta Genial Bryan ¿sabes quién era él¡Kai Hiwattari! Si no lo encuentro de nuevo te mataré –gruñó enfadado y corrió hacia donde Kai lo había hecho.

Bryan se llevó una mano a la frente ¿Cómo podría proteger a su "cliente" si hacía esa clase de cosas ¿qué no comprendía que no a todas las personas se les hacía de lo más normal besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo? Ya había tenido que salvarlo de varias golpizas, incluso de chicas, Tala solía abalanzarse a cualquiera que cubriera sus expectativas físicas. Sin embargo el resto del tiempo era frío y calmado pero había pasado de nuevo... Salió corriendo tras él.

* * *

_Talkin' on the phone  
Got an interview  
With the rolling stone  
They're saying  
"Now you're rich and  
Now you're famous  
And fake ass girls all know your names and  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Was your first hit aren't you ashamed?"  
Of the life  
Of the life we're livin'

* * *

_Kai corría con toda su alma, que horrible se había sentido aquello. Un escalofrío le recorrió, suspiró fuertemente y se recargó en el cristal de una jaula. parecía haberlo perdido, "menos mal" Se giró para ver la jaula ¿Porqué esa tenía un cristal? Observó el letrero: 

**"TIGRE DE BENGALA ALBINO"**

¡Hey! Eso sonaba bien, como niño pequeño pegó su nariz al cristal pero, no vio nada, solo árboles y ramas secas, oh eso era decepcionante.

Se movió hasta la esquina para ver si lo veía detrás de alguna roca o arbusto, se movió hasta que el cristal se terminó dando lugar a la puerta que daba acceso a los encargados; había unas rejillas en la parte superior de la puerta, una idea le vino a la mente, se paró sobre las puntas e intentó mirar por las hendiduras pero... de nuevo no vio nada, decepcionado se dio media vuelta.

"¡Kai!" escuchó esa voz de nuevo y el terror le invadió quiso salir corriendo, pero apenas dio un paso para atrás se tropezó con algo y se fue de espalda contra la puerta de servicio, misma que cedió...

Cayó de sentón y la puerta se cerró delante de él "oh rayos" se levantó e intentó abrirla pero no cedió. Después un ruido, mismo que no le gustó nada, era una especie de gruñido, giró lentamente su sanguínea vista para encontrarse con unos calculadores ojos azules, pelo blanco y negro y unos enormes colmillos blancos.

Esos ojos lo miraban con deseo, pero uno diferente al que conocía, claramente se sitió como presa como "comida viva" y sintió que iba a cambiar de viva a muerta muy pronto.

Suspiró con resignación, bien, al menos no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por gente como Tala ni del estúpido testamento que su abuelo le había dejado. Se sentó en el suelo respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

No pudo evitar que un grito de miedo saliera de su garganta cuando se sintió arrojado unos metros hacia su izquierda, abrió los ojos y en el lugar que se encontraba sentado estaba el tigre, y de su cintura estaba sujeto un chico, mismo que no pudo ver porqué se levantó dándole la espalda y encarando al tigre.

Lo siento Drigger pero sabes dónde buscar tu alimento –dijo el chico y luego se volvió a mirarlo, pudo entonces observar bien al chico, tenía una larga cabellera negra, una piel acanelada y unos ojos ámbar sumamente lindos, mismo que lo miraron con preocupación, luego se hincó a su altura y comenzó a palparle el pecho y los brazos, Kai se sorprendió un poco, pero la impresión todavía no lo daba tiempo de recuperarse y molestarse ante esto, después se dio cuenta que el chico estaba buscando si se había lastimado.

Eestoy bien –el pelinegro dio un suspiro de alivio e inmediatamente después su mirada cambió a una de enfado.

Oye, si quieres suicidarte te pido por favor que no sea en mi área, Drigger hace mucho desorden con lo que come.

?Qué¡Yo no quiero suicidarme! –dijo algo molesto mientras el chico frente a él levantaba una ceja de forma desconfiada.

¿Pues qué quieres que piense si cuando llego te veo sentado en el suelo con esa cara tan relajada completamente consciente de que un tigre está a punto de almorzarte?

¿Y qué querías que hiciera¿Pelearme con él? De acuerdo, no soy ningún debilucho pero creo que un tigre está fuera de mi liga.

De acuerdo, pero dime ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar?

Bueno –bajó la mirada me tropecé y al estrellarme con la puerta simplemente esta se abrió y ya no pude salir.

¿Qué se abrió dices? –se acercó y al darle un simple empujón se abrió, su mirada reflejó preocupación y enfado Kevin... –murmuró con reproche ese chico no tiene remedio –le puso los seguros inferiores a la puerta mientras pulsaba el código de seguridad y al instante unos pasadores se corrieron.

Kai se había quedado sin palabras, en primera instancia por el hecho de qué fue muy tonto por sólo tirar de la puerta y no tratar también de empujarla "que tonto" en segunda por el cambio de actitud del chico

Que estúpido fui solo tiré de ella, por el susto no me fijé que se abría para afuera –dijo, pero la mirada que le dirigió el pelinegro fue de remordimiento.

Fue culpa nuestra por un descuido de mi equipo estuvo en peligro, le ofrezco una disculpa, uno de mis ayudantes la dejó abierta ese chico no tiene remedio, pero es mi responsabilidad espero me disculpe, de verdad lo siento.

No hay problema –Kai no entendía por qué de pronto había cambiado el modo en que el chico se dirigía hacía él, se levantó y sacudió el polvo

Tampoco debí haberle dicho eso...

Ya dije que no hay problema, pero... ¿ahora cómo voy a salir? De verdad no quiero ser el alimento de ese tigre.

Drigger no le hará nada mientras yo esté aquí, lo conozco desde cachorro si no lo hubiera traído aquí al zoológico hubiera muerto, pero bueno salgamos por mi oficina ahí podremos arreglar este asunto.

Kai apenas iba saliendo de su estado cuando se encontró en la oficina de ese chico había una placa sobre el escritorio "M.V.Z Rei Kon"

¿Le gustaría algo de tomar?

Eh... no gracias.

Bien la verdad es que no sé cómo pueda remediar este accidente ¡Oh! Pero qué modales los míos, Mi nombre es Rei Kon.

Kai Hiwattari –dijo esperando alguna reacción extraña pero el chico solo le sonrió pudo entonces ver que el rostro del chico tenía algunas facciones raras, había algo que le hacía ver realmente bien, eran casi felinas, como Drigger, incluso los colmillos

Bueno, Sr. Hiwattari...

Kai –en realidad no supo por qué pero quiso regresar a la familiaridad con que lo había tratado en un principio

Bien –sonrío dulcemente verás, si el dueño del zoológico se llega a enterar de este incidente tendría muchísimos problemas –su rostro se tornó serio y preocupado yo sé que es una gravísima falta de seguridad, estoy completamente conciente, de hecho estoy muy agradecido de que nada haya pasado, pero si hay alguna forma en que yo pueda evitar que esto se haga público... –el rostro del chico estaba muy acongojado y Kai en ese momento no sabía porqué sintió esa preocupación el mismo... –

De hecho todo desde la perspectiva de Rei era:

"...verás si el dueño del zoológico se llega a enterar de este incidente tendría muchísimos problemas" Rei sabía que si eso se llegaba a saber tendría muchísimos problemas, más de los que ya tenía, ya que cómo se ausentaba por largos periodos de tiempo del zoológico había habido algunos problemas con los chicos que dejaba a cargo, pero no podía poner toda su atención en el zoológico, era una gran autoridad en cuanto a fauna silvestre felina se refería y constantemente viajaba para atender casos en lugares diferentes del mundo.

Él era originario de China pero la mayor parte de sus estudios los había hecho alrededor del mundo. A pesar de ser muy, muy joven. Pero si esto se llegaba a saber lo despedirían del trabajo en el zoológico, lo cual significaba el dejar de ver a Drigger, y eso era algo que no quería... sin embargo algo le decía que Kai no haría un escándalo pero...

"yo sé que es una gravísima falta de seguridad, estoy completamente conciente, de hecho estoy muy agradecido que nada haya pasado, pero si hay alguna forma en que yo pueda evitar que esto se haga público..."

* * *

ok haber qué opinan ¿saben? no sè por què con un demonio f.f. no me daja poner el guión antes del diálogo, si no entienden por favor díganme 

Rei vivie mi sueño, pero aún me faltan seis largos semestres para ser m.v.z T.T

espero sus revs! chao!


	2. ¿Are you Ashamed?

Capítulo II 

Are you ashamed?

"yo sé que es una gravísima falta de seguridad, estoy completamente conciente, de hecho estoy muy agradecido que nada haya pasado, pero si hay alguna forma en que yo pueda evitar que esto se haga público..."

Eso es lo que había dicho el chico, pero... ¿qué podría él querer de un chico como Rei? Y entonces lo supo, no podría recorrer el zoológico con el ruso pelirrojo por ahí acechándole y se había prometido tener un día normal, y si tuviera que ser comido por "Drigger" ¡pues lo haría!

.-Pues sí hay algo que puedes hacer

.-Tú dirás

.-Me gustaría ver a los animales más de cerca

.-¿Más de cerca¿Te refieres a...¡Oh no! yo no puedo hacer eso¿qué dirían las autoridades del zoológico si vieran que un chico entra en las jaulas?

.-Pues bien, entonces quiero hablar con el encargado para ver que dicen de un chico que entra a las jaulas por un descuido...

Ciertamente Kai no haría tal cosa, si Rei le negaba el permiso se iría sin su día de paseo, él no sería capaz de molestar así a nadie, y para ser sinceros tampoco quería que nadie más supiera del incidente.

Por otro lado Rei afiló su mirada, al parecer Kai sí le pidió algo, bueno ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Podría meterle furtivamente a algunas jaulas, se llevaba bien con los demás jefes de área.

.-Bien, pero no te separarás de mí ni un solo segundo no quiero arriesgarme a un accidente ¿de acuerdo?

.-Claro ¿cuándo?

.-Ahora mismo

.- Ahora, ya!

.-No estoy a la disposición de la gente ¿sabes?

.-De acuerdo

Se encaminaron pues por el acceso restringido, hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de overoles, botas y herramienta diversa

"No puedes entrar con tu ropa, ponte esto" Kai miró algo fastidiado la prenda, esa cosa de seguro era muy incómoda (N/A de verdad lo es . ) bueno, menos mal era de un color azul marino no tan desagradable.- las botas por el contrario eran una tortura...

.-¿Por qué tu no te cambias también? –preguntó Kai al ver que el pelinegro no se cambiaba de sus bermudas y chaleco que le hacían dar un aspecto al estilo National Geographic-.

.-Pues resulta que yo tengo algunas concesiones –dijo en tono superior-

.-Hn... –y sin una excusa que rondara por su mente se vistió aquello-

Llegaron por la puerta de servicio hacia los estanques...

"¿Te parece si empezamos por el acuario?" Kai se encogió de hombros empezaría con algo que no le costara tanto trabajo, y el acuario era la mejor forma de empezar "¿sabes? Este no sólo es un zoológico es también un bioparque, un lugar dónde llegan animales para su reintegración y es también un centro de entretenimiento didáctico; desde hace unos meses y hasta cumplir un año tenemos la fortuna de contar con un espectáculo traído de "Sea World" junto con uno de sus mejores entrenadores..." comentaba alegremente Rei mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de servicio.

Kai pensaba en lo cambiante que podía ser Rei, al principio esa mirada llena de furia y ese tono engreído con el que le había hablado había cambiado por una mirada amigable y un tono amistoso... "vaya chico"

"Bien ya llegamos, te presento a Max Mizuhara biólogo marino y excelente entrenador" Un chico de hermosos y alborotados cabellos rubios estaba inclinado sobre una cubeta, cuando se incorporó al escuchar su introducción Kai pudo ver lo joven que era ¡se veía aún más joven que Rei! y eso que el pelinegro dudosamente alcanzaba los 20. tenía un traje azul y verde de lycra pegado a su lindo y bien formado cuerpo de adolescente, sus ojos cerúleos brillaron con afabilidad al mirar a los recién llegados.

.-Oh, hola Rei ¿quién es tu amigo?

.-Su nombre es Kai Hiwattari y quiere conocer más de cerca el zoológico

.-Ah ya veo... –dijo con un tono extraño pues Rei no le hacía de guía de turistas nunca- pues... pueden quedarse aquí el espectáculo va a comenzar en unos segundos ¿Tal vez te gustaría ser un voluntario para que uno de los leones marinos te de un beso, Kai?

.-No lo creo.

.-Ok, pero quédense y después les invitaré algo, mi madre acaba de mandarme algo especial, creo que encontró algo interesante y quiso celebrarlo.

.-La madre de Max es oceanógrafo, biólogo, y quién sabe que más, trabaja en un instituto mundial con cede en Estados Unidos. Pero a Max le gusta el espectáculo y la atención ¿cierto Maxie?

.-¿Qué puedo decir¡Soy una estrella! –dijo el rubio con entusiasmo, Kai no entendía cómo a alguien le podía agradar el bullicio de la gente buscando fama, y hablando de eso... -

.-¡Maxie! Traigo los aros que me encargaste y ¡Ahhhhhh!

.-¡Tyson cuidado!

Un chico de un intenso azul cabello y ojos venía corriendo muy alegre, su complexión era igual que la del chico rubio y rebosaba de energía, tristemente no se fijó en el pez que Max había dejado en el suelo, así que resbaló perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo irremediablemente al estanque, ah... pero hizo un intento por mantenerse en tierra, se asió de lo primero que pudo: la cintura de Hiwattari

Ambos cayeron al agua con un ruidoso ¡Plaf! Mojando tanto a Rei como a Max. Kai no cabía de enojo, ese pequeño chico con hiperactividad se las pagaría. Claro primero salió desesperado del agua su cabello chorreando y borrando el maquillaje, dejando expuestos sus azules tatuajes.

Puso ambas manos en la orilla y salió a gatas, como temiéndole al agua, se puso de pié y cuando dejó de respirar agitado buscó con su sanguínea mirada al mocoso, y cuando lo encontró la ira le recorrió aún más el cuerpo ¡valla cinismo¡El chico ya se encontraba jugando con un par de delfines dentro del agua riendo como estúpido! Giró su mirada y se encontró con Rei mirándose molesto lo empapado que estaba, y al mirar al rubiecito se encontró con quéobservaba embelesadamente al moreno dentro del agua...

Max no podía evitar sentirse feliz de ver a Tyson feliz, y tenía la seguridad de que su novio sentía exactamente lo mismo, estaba a punto de arrojarse al agua para unírsele cuando se acordó de cierto mojado y tal vez molesto par...

.-lo siento fue culpa mía, no debí dejar ese pez ahí

.-¡Max estoy todo mojado!

.-Menos mal que de todos los felinos a los tigres si les gusta el agua ¿no?

.-¡Max!

.-Bueno ya, lo siento, puedes bajar a mi cuarto y cambiarte aunque sabes que solo tengo ropa para estar aquí, puedes usarla en lo que mando a alguien a secar la suya.

.-¡Oye! -Objetó Kai pero por primera vez en su vida fue totalmente ignorado y el chico rubio se zambulló dentro del estanque.- cuando volvió a emerger fue junto a Tyson quién lo abrazó y le plantó y suave beso en los labios-

.-¡Lo siento viejo! –gritó el moreno antes de comenzar a jugar-

.-Ese Tyson... –refunfuñó Rei- ¡Qué no pueden mirarse sin desearse!

Kai había dejado de entender tan pronto el rubio entró al agua ¿desearse? Eso significaba que ellos eran... oh, cielos "vamos Kai" oyó la enojada voz de Rei y giró su mirada, todo el cabello lo tenía mojado y se le pegaba hermosamente a su acanelada piel, se veía... bien.

Cuando se encontraron en lo que parecía una recámara el chino dejó todo su cabello caer pesadamente "estúpida agua salada" refunfuñó y entró al baño. Al salir no traía nada sobre el pecho y el cabello le caía hermosamente en todo su esplendor. Kai no se fijó que tenía su vista clavada en aquella escena, el cabello negro de Rei brillaba por el agua y la luz la reflectaba en intensos rayos violáceos que eran simplemente hermosos.

"¿No te vas a quitar esa ropa mojada? Te diré que el estanque es de agua salada y supongo que un modelo como tu no querrá que la sal se le pegue a la piel ¿verdad?" ¿Qué, qué, qué, qué¿Rei sabía¡Vaya eso era nuevo! No se le había aventado, no se le había insinuado, claro no le agradaban lo chicos... sin embargo ni una mirada exploradora había recibido... ¿eso le molestaba acaso? "Kai ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó el chico al ver que se le había quedado mirando perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El peliazul tan solo asintió y tomó una toalla que agitó sobre su cabeza, luego se sacó el overol quedando en bóxer y la vieja playera.

Rei había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de Kai y es que tanta información es difícil de ignorar, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber si realmente lo que se decía por ahí era cierto y que Kai era difícil de resistir aunque... no es que le importara mucho no tenía interés en nadie, él solo vivía para sus animales, sin embargo, esa curiosidad felina le gano, pensó en la mejor manera de poder ver sin ser tan obvio... una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se acercaba al armario...

Bien, como dijo Max tendremos que ponernos esto antes de que alguien se lleve a secar nuestra ropa –le pasó aposta un traje de una sola pieza que seguramente era media talla más chica- tal vez te quede algo chico pero se estirará por la lycra. –él se puso un traje de dos piezas pero el que fuera así no significaba que no fuera ajustarse a su bien formado cuerpo-.

.-¿Quién era el otro chico? –preguntó mientras se vestía el traje-

.- ¿Tyson? ah es el novio de Max

.-¿Novio?

.-Sip, están juntos desde hace mucho, se conocieron en Japón pero reciden en Florida. Cuándo están juntos es difícil que pongan atención a algo más de hecho me sorprende que puedan concentrarse en el espectáculo... –comentaba- oh¿no me digas que te molesta?

.-No, en estos días... –pensó en el chico pelirrojo-

.-Sí sé a lo que te refieres... ¡en fin¡listo! Veamos cómo te quedó a ti...

Kai sentía como la ropa se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo y su mirada se desvió de Rei mientras un tinte sonrosado le cubría la cara  Porqué! Estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran con menos ropa es decir ¡Era modelo! Pero... porqué la mirada de Rei le ponía nervioso ¿era eso?

Ya que Kai tenía su fría mirada en otro lugar no pudo notar que tan pronto los ojos ámbar se posaron en él su dueño tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para intentar mantener seria su expresión, sin embargo era difícil, todo lo que decían era cierto ¡Kai era sublime! Y aunque lo había reconocido casi de inmediato no le había dado el análisis "exhaustivo" que le daba ahora. Hizo el equivalente mental a sacudir su cabeza y darle la espalda en lo que buscaba algo con lo que sujetar el grueso de su cabello antes de que fuera un desastre y en lugar de tigre pareciese león.

Kai recuperó su sangre fría pero tan pronto la recuperó, tan pronto la perdió al tener a Rei de espalda buscando dios sabe qué en el tocador, oh rayos ese pantalón era sumamente ajustado, tenía una buena vista del bien formado y redondo trasero del chico... ¡Stop¿Él qué¿Qué la poca agua que tragó estaba envenenada o qué¡Por la madre Rusia estaba pensando en el trasero de un chico! Por un segundo se sintió sofocado 'Vamos Kai, recupera el temple, recupera el temple, que diría tu abuelo... bueno para sus últimos días de vida seguramente «ve y goza» en que rayos estoy pensando! Bueno sí, tiene buen material ¿y? No es para tanto, si eso es, no es para tanto' pensó ya más tranquilo

Ninguno de los dos quería mirarse a los ojos, uno por temor a que algo más le gustase y otro por lanzar una mirada que revelara algo más de lo que debiera.

.-Lamento que tu "disfraz" se haya caído –mencionó el chino con una dulce sonrisa en los labios-

.-¿Disfraz? –por toda respuesta la delicada mano de Rei se posó en una mejilla del ruso, y entonces Kai pensó que además de lo "ya visto" Rei era amable y gentil en verdad sin intentar sacar nada de él, tan diferente a la gente que actualmente lo rodeaba... –N-no importa, de todos modos por las puertas de servicio no tengo que preocuparme-

.-Claro yo me encargo de eso. Dime –dijo saliendo y caminado de regreso a los estanques- ¿de verdad te sigue toda esa gente?

.-¿A qué te refieres?

.-Bueno... yo... no había preguntado por que pensé que te enojarías. Creo que no debí preguntar...

.-Mmmm 'en realidad diferente' -pensó-.

.-Mira ya casi va a empezar el espectáculo dijo y le jaló de un brazo para sentarse en lugares bastante privilegiados...

Todo empezó con Max dando los datos del estanque y peso de los animales que actuarían, delfines, focas, y una hermosa orca de nombre Draciel(1) mientras Tyson los presentaba haciéndolos brincar por diferentes aparatos.

_- �¡Y ahí va Draciel a mojar a los espectadores! –decía la alegre voz del rubio-_

La función fue bastante amena, en realidad Kai se olvidó de todos sus problemas y se concentró en disfrutar en realidad estaba contento, tanto que su semblante se relajó hasta denotar una linda sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para cierto pelinegro qa quién comenzaba a agradarle mucho la compañía, tanto que había olvidado que era una petición de Kai, algo que _tenía _que hacer había cambiado por algo que _quería _hacer...

* * *

Corto, lo sé, pero me gustó este cap, la vdd estaba algo bloqueada y lo que había escrito no me había gustado nada y lo de Max Tyson y el espectáculo salió de mis dedos más fluido así que ustedes dirán si les gustó o no agradezco mucho, mucho, todos sus reviews en verdad que son lo máximo para mí 

(1) ok Draciel es una tortuga... ¿Se imaginan a una tortuga haciendo espectáculo¿eso responde su duda? XD

Revs

**Charo Nakano: **gracias, intento cambiar un poco el estereotipo "Rei el débil" pero bueno no puedo negar que su lado sentimental es fuerte, espero te guste el cap

**Willer: **chéri! que bueno que dejaste un rev por aquí y eso que ni yo te lo pedí, eso me demuestra qu sí estás al pendiente . y sip Tala es así pero haga lo que haga es un amor. yyyyyyyyyy recuerda que me debes un fic ¡No vas a librarte! XD

**Zhena HiK: **wow un rev tuyo en uno de mis fics nn muy, halagada ¿en serio te gustó? gracias! y pues M.V.Z. es médico veterinario zootecnista, espero para este cap no te haya decepcionado y sigas leyendo

**Angy B. Mizuhara: **bueno m.v.z es médico veterinario zootecnista que bueno que te gustó, gracias por el rev¿eres pariente de Maxie? pues como vez aquí hace su triunfal aparción XD

**Youko Sakuma: **sip Rei salvó a Kai y creo que no seá la única vez XD pues como vez aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por el rev

**Kai-Ray03(Pato: **ok gracias, esperoeste cap tmb sea de tu agrado

**Arashey Yasha: **siiiiiii viva el KaixRei ellos son lo máximo, gracias por leer y espero te guste este cap tmb

**nekot:**gracias, no sabes lo que significa que escritoras como tu digan que estarán leyendo algo mío, eso solo me dice que tengo que esforzarme mucho para poder entregar algo descente ante tales. nn ¿vdd que Rei de veterinariose ha de ver muylindo? buno gracias, espero este cap te guste tmb, y aprovecho para decirte que me fascinan tus fics! poka!

**Roquel: **¡Respuesta¡Respuesta! señorita Roquel la respuesta es Médico Veterinario Zootecnista. yo siempre he dicho que por más autoritario que Voltaire pueda llegar a ser le tiene un afecto a Kai es más no me queda la menor duda, peeeeero sus buenas deciciones no lo caracterizan ¿vdd¡Niña! me agrada mucho que me dejes revs, siempre me sube el ánimo cuando veo en mi correo un Review alert y veo que es tuyo, de verdad muchas gracias XD no me moestas ¿como crees? por cierto por ahí tienes cierto fic más específicamente "silencio por temor al rechazo" que ya debe ser terminado ¿no crees? XD me muero de ganas por saber que pasa, bueno gracias y espero te guste este cap tmb. poka!

**Annya Hiwatari** ojalá de ver todo lo que me falta me da mucha flojera . y Rei tan como si nada tan joven y ya lo es, bueno, ni hablar, espero te haya gustado este cap, los animales son lindos ¿no tienes mascota? bueno te dejo para el prox cap

**AlexiaLKLR: **hola niña! nop Rei es veterinario no domador nñ tal vez de Kai... jajajaja bueno espero te guste este cap, vdd que la idea de Kai modelo suena bien XD chao!

**aelita : **ah claro esa canción la adoro, sin embargo no la puse completa jeje es que había unas partes que ni al caso, peeeeero los demás parrafos los pondré después ¡gracias por leer!

**Fujisaki Yami : **la verdad si lo pensé pero quería poner algo más original peeeero no te preocupes el hanky-panky vendrá después, esta vez no me acobardaré y si lo subiré ¡gracias por leer chao!

**Dani Hiwatari : **el primer rev de esta historia ¡Muchas gracias! y espero este cap también te guste mucho, vdd que Kai es muy lindo bueno espero tu opinión ¡chao!


	3. Al terminar el día

Holas, siento la tardanza, pero ahora sì dije compu tu y yo tenemos un cap que terminar, espero en verdad les guste y muchísimas gracias por todos sus revs son oro!

disc: do not own beyblade!

* * *

Capítulo III

Al terminar el día…

Después del espectáculo y una vez que sus ropas estuvieron secas, Rei pensó otro lugar al cual podrían ir, su mente no tardó en sugerirle el aviario.

Kai estaba comenzando a divertirse en serio, se dejaba guiar por Rei hacia el siguiente hábitat no importándole nada más que pasar un buen rato, no perdía ningún detalle del lugar, claro, él siempre era observador y ahora lo que había captado mucha de su atención era el hermoso cabello negro bambolearse de un lado hacia otro mientras Rei caminaba...

.-¿Cómo es que trabajas aquí, Rei? –preguntó curioso-

Bueno... yo nací en un pequeño pueblo en china, como mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño me la pasaba recorriendo las montañas, ese lugar es considerado una reserva natural así que no era extraño encontrarme con personas que iban a tomar fotos o hacer algún tipo de estudio.- como conocía perfectamente la zona, ellos me pagaban para guiarlos por las zonas difíciles. Siempre estaba acompañado de zoólogos y personas así, es por eso que aprendí mucho desde muy pequeño, poco después uno de esos investigadores guió mis estudios por todo el mundo, el Sr. Dickenson que es inversionista de este zoológico y bueno... aquí estoy.

.-Ya veo...

.-¿Y tú? Bueno sé que eres el único heredero de los Hiwattari y todo eso pero ¿cómo es que además modelas?

.-Bueno... –un ligerísimo tinte sonrosado apreció en sus mejillas- Una vez alguien me lo ofreció y por diversión acepté, es muy aburrido no hacer nada, además tenía el plus de hacer enfadar a mi abuelo...

.-¿No te llevabas bien con él?

.-No es eso... pero al no tener padres con los que pelear pues... –Rei sonrió con comprensión sabía lo difícil que era no tener padres y esa era el modo de Kai para llamar la atención de su abuelo... -

Llegaron a una enorme jaula dónde un montón de sonidos parecían interpretar una melodía, era casi como un mundo aparte, realmente fuera de la civilización. Llegaron por un pasillo a una especie de antesala donde frente a ellos una gran puerta de metal con una diminuta ventanilla era la pared del frente; a un lado había una serie de ganchos de los cuales pendían varios guantes de carnaza color sepia.

Rei tomó un par y le pasó uno a Kai quién lo recibió extrañado enarcando una ceja en señal de pregunta "¿No querías interactuar con la naturaleza? Ya verás que el chico de aquí te garantizará un muy cercano encuentro" Rei presionó un botón debajo de una pequeña bocina empotrada en la puerta de metal.

.-¿Mystel¿Estás ahí?

.-¿Rei? –dijo una voz con eco artificial después de unos segundos-

.-El mismo

.-Espera, un segundo y salgo.

.-Después de algunos minutos y chico de largo cabello rubio atado en una trenza apareció por la puerta, una sonrisa en sus labios y unas cuantas plumas por aquí y por allá.

.-¡Hey Rei¿Qué te trae por aquí¿El almuerzo? –bromeó el chico con respecto al aspecto felino del chino-

.-Ja, ja Mystel –contestó con ironía-

.-Bueno¡Holap! –sonrió al ruso- ¿Tú quién eres?

.-Kai Hiwattari –respondió Kai-

.-Pues bienvenidos a mi aviario

.-¿**Tu** aviario?

.-Bueno, bueno¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

.-Mystel es muy apegado a sus aves como podrás ver, si no está aquí es porque salió a regresar a su hábitat natural a alguno de sus amiguitos voladores –comentó Rei- Mystel, a Kai le gustaría conocer a algunos de tus más famosos habitantes.

.-¿Con qué sí, eh? Están de suerte, hace algunas semanas me llegó una especie muy rara, es una clase de gorrión rojo muy extraño, viene directamente de...

.-Climas fríos –terminó Kai-

.-¡Exacto¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Yo tengo uno

.-¡En serio? –exclamó Mystel emocionado pero... – espera, espera, espera... ¡eso es ilegal!

.-No sí se tiene el permiso –Mystel le miró como muchos encargados lo harían al saber que un civil tiene un animal exótico en cautiverio en condiciones desconocidas; lo que no sabía era que Kai tenía todo un personal cuidando las tres hectáreas que "Dranzer" tenía, además de ser un clima controlado, en realidad el ruso le tenía afecto a su ave-

.-Mmmm... bueno si algún día tienes algún problema con él puedes traerlo sin ningún problema.

.-Claro, gracias.

.-Te aseguro que Mystel no podrá darle mejor atención tiene cierto "afecto" por aves "rojas" ¿no Mystel? –el rubio se sonrojó un poco captando el comentario- Si bueno... como sea; además no soy el único que se apasiona por su área, señor "Drigger aquí Drigger allá" –Kai estaba algo divertido ante la afrenta profesional que tenían esos dos cuando un timbre del celular que Mystel cargaba en su cinturón (que no hace falta mencionar que sonaba como ave) los distrajo, el chico contestó y con un "claro" colgó-

.-Okay Rei, tú comienza el recorrido entonces, tengo que recibir el alimento que ya llegó en un minuto regreso

El chino asintió e indicándole a Kai que continuaran caminó adentrándose en el aviario...

Rei le mostraba a Kai las aves que a su vista felina estaban pero muchas de ellas volaban a la parte más alta tan pronto sentían la mirada ambarina del chino, lo cual era un reflejo totalmente normal. Pero en realidad estaban necesitando de alguien que les diera un poco de guía.

Kai estaba realmente encantado con lo que veía, pero tristemente cuando veía un ave que le llamaba la atención salía volando rápidamente al sentir cerca la presencia de Rei.- claro no es para menos si todo sus cuerpo esta impregnado de olor a tigre.

.-¿Sabes Kon? Asustas a los habitantes de aquí –se escuchó una voz que provenía de arriba.- un chico pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda descansaba cómodamente sobre la rama de un árbol tropical con un lindo pajarillo en su dedo índice. Cuando ambos chicos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con este joven el pajarillo voló. –y parece que con solo mirarlos- terminó y de un salto bajó a encontrarse con Rei y Kai.

.-Hola Brooklyn... –dijo algo ofuscado el chino, Brooklyn siempre tenia que hacer el comentario de que Rei y las aves eran totalmente incompatibles, tal vez fuera el hecho de que estaba un poco celoso, después de todo Rei y Mystel se llevaban bien...

.-¿Y quién es tu amigo?

.-Su nombre es Kai y le gustaría conocer un poco más el aviario tal vez **tú** si puedas mostrarle algo sin que las aves vuelen, tal vez el gorrión rojo del que Mystel me habló, después de todo Kai tiene uno.

.-¡Tienes un gorrión rojo! –preguntó el pelirrojo ya olvidando sus insinuaciones- ¡valla¿Cuál es su nombre?

.-Dranzer

.-Buen nombre –dijo y sonrió-

.-Bueno entonces comencemos

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar por el aviario, en ocasiones Brooklyn tomando a un hermoso ejemplar y colocándolo en la enguantada mano de Kai, Rei tenía que mantenerse alejado en ese momento ya que si se acercaba irremediablemente o el ejemplar echaba a volar o se le iba encima, lo cual no pasaba muy seguido ya que la especie de gruñido de advertencia del joven tigre los alejaba.

Rei por su parte estaba molestándose por alguna razón, Brooklyn estaba acaparando "toda" la atención de Kai y una especie de sentimiento desconocido no muy agradable comenzaba a molestarle en el pecho, y cuando la diminuta sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del ruso era dirigida al pelirrojo Rei tenia que desviar la mirada o aquel sentimiento amenazaba por crecer, lo cual no tenía el más mínimo sentido, tal vez era el hecho de que Kai siendo un chico serio sus pequeñas expresiones valían más que en alguien que siempre estaba sonriente...

.-¡Hey veo que se encontraron con Brooklyn! –dijo la voz conocida de Mystel, mientras se acercaba a Rei y le tomaba por el brazo –y parece que tú mi querido tigre no te has podido acercar a ninguno de mis amigos –apuntó muy sonriente jalando del brazo del pelinegro-

A Kai de algún modo le molestó el modo en que Mystel familiarizaba con Rei "Vaya tontería" pensaba pero sintió una corriente de aire pasar por su lado y lo que vio lo dejó algo sorprendido, Brooklyn había tomado el brazo de Rei y lo había apartado con algo de brusquedad para abrazarse posesivamente a Mystel.

.-Oye cálmate, sabes que solo es mi amigo

.-Hum –Brooklyn solo escondió más su nariz en el cuello del rubio-

Kai estaba pasmado, vaya reacción de celos. Giró su mirada a Rei quién se mantenía con una sonrisa afectada mirando a la pareja. Luego se acercó a Kai y le comentó por lo bajo:

Mystel deja seguido a Brooklyn estar aquí, el chico es un genio pero prefiere pasarse el día aquí con Mystel, y como podrás ver sufre de celos compulsivos ¿gracioso no?

.-S-Si –Kai había adquirido un tinte rosáceo al sentir el aliento de Rei golpear contra su oreja, pero... se había sentido bien.

Se adentraron un poco más en el aviario al menos Brooklyn ya no acaparaba la atención de Kai, pero Rei aún se sentía apartado, caminaba unos metros detrás de los tres chicos, vaya que el lugar era enorme, por alguna razón se sentía ofuscado tal vez... ¿ignorado? Tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la rama que se dirigía a su rostro...

.-¡Ahhh! –gritó al sentir el latigazo de la rama llevándose de inmediato la mano a la mejilla herida, casi de inmediato pudo sentir la humedad que la sangre provocaba en su rostro y mano.

.-Lo... lo... ¡lo siento! –Rei subió su mirada para ver a Kai acercarse preocupado- fue mi culpa sólo aparté la rama no me fijé que te fuera a pegar lo siento...

.-Hey Rei¿estás bien? –preguntó el rubio-

.-Si, no hay problema –pero la sangre le corría hasta el mentón-

.-Mmm... creo que mejor regresamos a mi oficina para que te limpiemos eso antes de que se infecte.

Todos regresaron y en pocos minutos Kai se encontró en una oficina muy parecida a la de Rei...

.-Sabes dónde está el botiquín, tengo que ir a atender unas cosas ¿está bien si los dejo solos?

.-Claro no hay problema –respondió alegre el chino-

.-Bien, hey Brooklyn necesitaré ayuda ¿vienes?

.-¡Claro! –el pelirrojo tomó la mano a su chico y salieron de la oficina-.

Rei tomó el botiquín de un estante en una pared, todo lo que necesitaría para curarse cuando sintió la blanca mano de Kai detenerlo.

.-A ver te ayudo, después de todo fue culpa mía. –Rei se sorprendió al sentir el delicado toque del ruso y con una sonrisa le pasó el botiquín-.

.-Kai limpió con antiséptico el rostro de Rei, mientras este parecía perdido en los ojos escarlata del chico, en verdad que tenía una mirada bonita, sus ojos aunque tenían esa fría expresión, parecían tener un poder para tranquilizar...

.-Kai por su parte estaba bastante sorprendido de lo suave que era la acanelada piel de Rei, la herida más bien necesitaba respirar así que no le puso ni bandita ni nada, al finalizar.

.-listo –dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla del chico –"vaya que es lindo" pensó, y luego sintió como Rei tomaba esa mano con la suya para que toda su palma descansara sobre la mejilla mientras le miraba con una sonrisa-

.-Gracias –dijo casi murmurando de un segundo a otro el momento se había convertido en uno ¿mágico? Kai tomó el cuello del chico e hizo encontrar sus frentes, mientras un rubor cubría ambas mejillas, nada parecía que iba a cambiar hasta que un sonido al parecer del intercomunicador sonó:

.-Oye Rei, si sigues ahí te digo que esto va a tardar un poco más de la cuenta, siento no poder regresar ¿sigues ahí? –Rei se separó para presionar el botón del aparatejo en el escritorio-

.-Claro, bueno gracias por todo, nos vemos otro día

.-¡Cuándo quieras! –y la comunicación se cortó. Se giró para ver a Kai con una cálida sonrisa¡Bien! Ahora a dónde iremos...

El resto del paseo siguió igual, se dirigían a las diferentes secciones, para disfrutar de los animales y si es que ofrecían algún espectáculo pues mejor que mejor, incluso habían comprado algo en la zona de comida, Mc Donalds

.-Nunca como estas cosas –dijo Kai mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa-

.-Me lo imagino, alguien como tú debe tener alguien que le cocine ¿no?

.-Hum...

.-Yo como en mi oficina; tiene una pequeña estufa eléctrica, me agrada cocinar pero esto también saben bien, digo, con hambre y después de haber visitado la mitad del eco-parque hamburguesa, papas y refresco suena bien ¿no? –Kai asintió disfrutando de sus papas- tal vez la próxima vez te animes a comprar una "cajita feliz" –ante la mención de semejante tontería el peliazul casi se ahoga- jajajaja me suponía que así ibas a reaccionar –una sonrisa pequeña se desplegó por el rostro del chico- '_en verdad tiene una linda sonrisa, me pregunto cómo será escucharlo reír a carcajadas' _–Rei se había quedado algo embobado mirando la cara de Kai, todo en el chico ruso le atraía, su cabello, sus ojos, pero algo diferente pasaba con su forma de ser era algo diferente a la "atracción" o al "gusto" era como si el estar con Kai le agradara, quería conocerlo mejor, estar con él, preocuparse por él...

.-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kai al ver que Rei se había quedado mirándole pero perdido en sus pensamientos-

.-¿Eh¡No! nada, lo siento –sonrió y un ligero tono bermellón coloreó sus mejillas-

.-Kai miró sobre el reloj empotrado en una pared por encima de Rei, la hora de regresar a casa se estaba acercando, y la verdad... no quería, había pasado un día tan genial, tan solo divirtiéndose y disfrutando de la compañía disfrutando de... Rei, la verdad había sido algo interesante conocer a alguien totalmente alejado de su mundo, Rei no buscaba nada de él, no buscaba ningún interés mas allá de su... compañía ¿a Rei le agradaría su compañía? No sabía si algún día lo volvería a ver... y quería volver a verle, quería volver a ver esa brillante sonrisa en el rostro de ese chico, verlo sonreír mostrando esos extraños colmillos, volver a ver esos ojos ámbar, ver la forma tan grácil que tenía el chico al caminar... un segundo... ¡hey¿desde cuándo él había memorizado todos los movimientos del chino? no lo sabía, y la verdad tampoco le importaba mucho, en ese momento lo que quería era volver a ver a Rei aunque por ahora lo que tenía que hacer era regresar a casa...

.-Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar... –dijo sin apartar la vista de la mesa-

.-Oh... –suspiró el pelinegro con algo de tristeza-

.-¿Sabes? me gustó mucho el paseo.

.-Sip, para serte sincero yo también lo disfruté mucho, aunque trabajo aquí, no tengo tiempo de admirar a los animales y es lo que más me gusta hacer.

.-También fue interesante conocer el trabajo que hacen los chicos como tú –dijo levantando su vista esta vez-

.-A mí me gustaría un día conocer cómo es la vida de alguien como tú, de seguro es muy didáctico también, pero... creo que eso es imposible, solo molestaría jeje –dijo riendo graciosamente-

.-Si-si quieres puedes... bueno... este... acompañarme un día, claro si quieres

.-¿Eh? –articuló Rei con las cejas enarcadas no sabiendo si había escuchado mal-

.-Bueno... digo... tú sabes yo no tengo lo que se dice muchos amigos que me acompañen... eh... olvídalo. –volvió a bajar su rostro algo sonrosado-

.-Me gustaría acompañarte si no te molesto –Kai levantó de nuevo su vista abriendo mucho los ojos bastante sorprendido- también me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo... Kai

.-¡NO!

.-¿No? –malentendió Rei girando su vista algo decepcionado- '_claro, de seguro Kai no quiere personas como yo cerca, que tonto fue preguntar'_ –siento haber preguntado-

.-No, no entendiste, digo que no me molestaría si me acompañas, me... me gustaría mucho.

.-¿En serio?

.-Claro, es más, en dos días voy a ir a una exhibición para ver si patrocino esta, podrías acompañarme

.-¡Seria genial es mi día libre! –contestó Rei. Kai por su parte sintió algo extraño: su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero... se sentía... bien-

.-Para el final de día, ambos se despidieron Kai le dijo que pasaría a recogerlo a dónde él quisiera, Rei apuntó en su tarjeta la dirección del apartamento en el que vivía.

_-Ahora a casa- _pensó con fastidio pues de seguro su seguridad personal habría de estar vuelta loca para ese momento, sin embargo todo su ser no podía esperar a que el día con el que había quedado con Rei llegase.

TBC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

por falta de tiempo contestaré revs brevemente, pero en serio estoy muy agradecida por por sus comentarios .

Roquel¡hey chica! sie... babeo imaginandolos en trajes ajustados ¬ ¡Genial final de el de Silencios! -muchas porras para Roquel-chan- espero te guste mucho este cap Au revoir!

Angy B. Mizhuara: gracias por la calif, a ver si puedo sacar de nuevo a Maxie sip? chao

fanny: gracias a ver si este te gusta

Willer: chèri! I've missed you, so, so, so much! espero podamos hablar pronto tengo cosas que decirte, y espero tmb te guste este cap.

Kai-Ray03Pato: Blagodarit! espero te este tambièn te guste chao!

FujisakiYami: gracias sí le hecho muchas ganas ya verás!

AlexiaLKLR: estoy hablando contigo, gracias por tu apoyo y espero este fic te guste mucho ¡Arriba el Kai y Rei! yes 4 ever!

Charo Nakano: espero que no estén muy occ los personajes quiero que sean kai y rei después de todo espero te guste este cap también chao!

aelita: este cap tiene un poco más de contenido espero te guste ¿sipo? chao!

Hirumi: gracias, aquí hay más.

Dani Hiwatari: siento no haber actualizado antes, pero las ideas me faltan sin embargo espero este cap te guste, y si Kai es mosho! gracias, chao!

Youko Sakuma: sipo va a haber lemon solo espera tantito y no te preoucpes yo tmb me estoy volviendo así XD ¡viva el hanky panky!


	4. ¿Cita?

Capítulo IV

* * *

Rei se paseaba de un lado a otro de su departamento sin hacer nada en concreto; miraba el reloj una y otra vez, acomodaba obsesivamente su fleco ante el espejo, cada 15 segundos, revisaba que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, en verdad parecía tigre enjaulado. Su atuendo también era diferente vestía una playera amarilla de cuello alto con un estampado de flamas rojas un pantalón blanco holgado acompañaban su vestimenta; había dejado su cabello libre, tan solo iba atado con una cinta roja en el grueso, sin embargo no se había quitado la banda del ying-yang, (N/A dioses tengo una img de eso se ve ¬) 

Siguió así un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía paseándose en su lugar. Se sentó en su salita observando el reloj con impaciencia la hora que marcaba era: 11:37 Kai había quedado de estar en su departamento a las once y media pues según él la exposición era a las doce y cuarto y según palabras de Kai el llegar tarde era signo de inseguridad... sin embargo ya iba a llegar diez minutos tarde. Comenzó a morderse una uña con desesperación hasta que el reloj marcó 11:40 se levantó súbitamente del sofá con dirección a la puerta "_tal vez se perdió, o no encuentra el departamento, después de todo hasta yo me perdía en un principio" _el conjunto habitacional de Rei tenía al menos tres símbolos antes del número de departamento así que pensó que seguramente andaba vagando por ahí.

Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de golpe para toparse con Kai mirando fijamente el timbre empotrado a un lado de la puerta.

- ¡AH¡Kai!

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el ruso todo confundido y desorientado-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

- ¿Tiempo?... ¡cielos! Eh... lo siento ¿q-que hora es?

- Veinte para las Doce ¿cuánto llevas ahí parado? –repitió su pregunta-

- Bueno... –dijo algo muy bajo, incluso el agudo oído de Rei no logró captarlo-

- ¿Qué dijiste no-?

- como veinte minutos

- ¿Cuánto¿porqué razón?

- Bueno... yo... –un ligero tono rosáceo le pintó las mejillas- o-olvídalo creo que ya vamos tarde vamos

Rei se encogió de hombros no quería indagar mucho en el asunto, después de todo, conocía muy poco al ruso y no sabía si preguntar le molestaría, sin embargo por alguna razón el llegar a conocerlo mejor incluso mejor que nadie parecía ser una idea frecuente en su cabeza.

Por su parte Kai aún no podía decir porqué se quedó veinte minutos mirando un miserable timbre, recordó al principio pensar que no quería equivocarse de departamento, después de todo había sido un lío encontrarlo, pero afortunadamente él siempre llegaba con anticipación, luego, recordó mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que aún no era la hora acordada, y no sabía si Rei se molestaría si llegaba antes de lo esperado, claro que unos minutos no son algo para enfadarse pero él no quiso arriesgarse, después pensó en qué harían después de la presentación, quería invitar a Rei a comer, así que pensó en un centenar de lugares posibles, luego se puso a divagar en lo que Rei podría gustar de comer, y de un momento a otro sus pensamientos corrían sin freno todo al respecto de lo que Rei podría gustar, ya no solo pensaba en comida, que tipo de persona, que tipo de amistades, incluso si él mismo podría llegar a agradarle a Rei.

Pronto se encontraron arriba de un deportivo un Astorn Martyn descapotable extranjero bastante impresionante y Rei lo admiró con detenimiento, no es que el no pudiera costearse un buen auto, es solo que no le veía el caso, con lo mucho que viajaba no tendría caso, y el zoológico quedaba a cinco minutos en bus. Su empleo como veterinario del zoológico y sus investigaciones para los diferentes centros de conservación le dejaban más de lo que pudiera necesitar, pero como cualquier persona que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar no veía el caso a tener algo más grande que su agradable piso en el conjunto habitacional que vivía. Sin embargo anhelaba algún día poder establecerse por definitiva en un solo lugar, claro eso significaría coartar su libertad tampoco podía negar lo mucho que su espíritu lo invitaba a recorrer y explorar, sin embargo siempre, por muy libre que se sea, se querrá en un momento dado un territorio para proteger y procurar y dentro de ese terreno alguien más a quién proteger y procurar. Y algo en su interior le decía que ese momento no estaba muy lejos de llegar. Mientras podía disfrutar de ver el deportivo de Kai ¿no?

- En verdad es un gran auto –comentó el pelinegro-

- Hn. Motor V6 con 650 caballos de fuerza en v uno de los más lujosos del mundo y este en especial solo hay menos de cinco mil en el mundo es más que un "gran" auto

- Wow impresionante –Rei se quedó mirando como el chico se colocaba un par de lentes oscuros, en verdad se veía bien, además, combinaban con la playera escarlata con estampado y de cuello de tortuga que vestía, colgado llevaba un rosario y para terminar unos pantalones de mezclilla azul le combinaban perfectamente, Rei confirmaban que en verdad el chico sabía vestir bien.

- ¿Qué sucede no vas a subir? –hizo notar el ruso al notar que el pelinegro solo se quedó parado perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? C-claro lo siento –tartamudeó y se sentó en el asiento de junto-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, uno un poco incómodo ya que de un momento para otro Rei no sabía como tomar la plática con el chico, se veía tan serio y menos relajado que la última vez que se vieron en el zoológico ¿acaso se había arrepentido de invitarle?. ¿Era por eso que había dudado en tocar el timbre? Suspiró un poco decepcionado ante esta idea

- ¿Tienes calor si quieres enciendo el aire acondicionado? –dijo de pronto Kai, la verdad es que no había perdido un solo movimiento del chico junto a él, y estaba en cierto punto nervioso, era la primera vez que alguien le acompañaría en plan casual a cualquiera de las presentaciones o incluso a dar un simple paseo, lo que más le afectaba era que Rei era casi un extraño!-

- No, gracias em... eh... disculpa... –Kai miró extrañadamente alternado entre Rei y el camino- no... bueno... ¿no te molesta que yo te acompañe? Es decir, es extraño que alguien a quién acabas de conocer te acompañe a tus presentaciones?

- ¿En serio?. ¿no es normal? –Rei no entendía la pregunta de Kai, y a la vez sí ¿quién decía que no era normal?

- Bueno sí tienes razón

- Hn ¿no se supone que lo haga? Puedo dar la vuelta si quieres

- ¡NO! no, es solo que bueno jeje yo tampoco salgo muy seguido ¿sabes? Fuera de mis compañeros del zoológico no conozco a nadie, es la primera vez que salgo en plan de diversión. –sonrió dulcemente-

Kai se quedó unos segundos admirando esa sonrisa que Rei le dedicaba cielos en verdad que era muy linda.

El resto del camino se pasaron platicando amenamente de temas que les gustaban. Encontraron que tenían algunos gustos en común, como el agrado por los felinos o algunas formas de pensar, pero en otras eran bastante diferentes lo cual causaba un interesante debate, lo curioso es que su antagonismo llegaba a complementar el uno al otro, no llegaban a discordar por completo. Era un ambiente muy agradable dentro del Astor.

Llegaron a un lugar donde había gran cantidad de gente congregada en un mismo lugar, pero tan pronto se fueron acercando Kai pisó el pedal hasta el fondo logrando así que el velocímetro diera un salto gigante y aceleraran bastante y derrapar al dar la vuelta dos cuadras más adelante, dejando el automóvil en un callejón.

Rei tenía las uñas aferradas a la costosa piel de los asientos, había cerrado los ojos y suerte que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad o seguramente hubiera salido volando a través del parabrisas. Al. Abrir los ojos se encontró con Kai muy cerca de su rostro lo que le provocó un enrome sonrojo, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana pero Kai no se había apartado...

- ¿Qué no te molesta? –preguntó el europeo-

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que "qué"? El cinturón de seguridad que traes atravesado en la cara

Rei pasó una mano por su rostro y efectivamente el cinturón le cruzaba el rostro de lado a lado, se lo apartó rápidamente y el sonrojo aumentó en su semblante, nunca, nadie le había hecho intimidarse de ese modo, y aún así el estar en presencia de ese chico era reconfortante ¿como era eso posible?

- Siento haber detenido así el auto.

- No está bien, pero dime ¿aquí vas a dejar el auto?

- Si no le pasará nada, saben que mis hombres de seguridad no andan lejos. ¿no te importa caminar? –Rei lo miró extrañado- te habrás fijado que la chusma estaba unas cuadras atrás y no me gusta el gentío así que entraremos por una puerta de atrás.

- Está bien, estoy muy acostumbrado a caminar, cuando voy de expedición a veces para llegar a una región dada hay que caminar días.

- Hn está bien vamos

Caminaron las dos cuadras correspondientes y entraron por una pequeña puerta de metal, acceso a un enorme hotel donde sería la presentación.

Entraron en el edificio y tan pronto se encontraron con una serie de personas yendo y viniendo, muchos otros se encontraban en cubículos individuales; había una persona, chico o chica era indistinto, sentado o sentada en una silla con muchas personas a su alrededor, peinándole, maquillándole o solo hablando como radio.

- ¡Hiwatari!. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estoy perfectamente a tiempo Balkov

- Pero acostumbras estar antes y quería que vieras a unas personas de una firma de ropa que quieren-

- Hn –le cortó y torció y mueca pasándolo de largo. Este hombre de cabello morado hizo un gesto de disgusto y luego fijó su horrible mirada en el tigre, la mirada era bastante instigadora y a Rei no le agradó nada-

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó-

- Eh... yo... eh...

- Déjalo en paz –habló Kai quién estaba unos pasos adelante –viene conmigo-

- Mmm Privet. ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

- Eh... Kon, Rei –contestó con algo de recelo, algo en el instinto natural de Rei, le decía que ese hombre solo veía por sí mismo y cualquier cosa venida de él dudosamente beneficiaría a otra persona aparte de él.

- Ya veo. Y dime¿no te gustaría hacer una prueba de modelaje? Se ve que tienes potencial y yo, como tu representante, te conseguiré lo mejor de lo mejor.

- ¡Qué? –imperaron tanto Rei como Kai que había girado y se había colocado protectoramente frente a Rei.

- ¡Ya lárgate! Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que involucres a mi amigo en tus tretas –tomó a Rei de la mano y comenzó el paso apresurado a hacia su camerino privado-

Rei tenía un ligero tono bermellón sobre sus acaneladas mejillas, por muchas cosas, pero las dos principales eran que Kai lo había llamado "amigo" y que aún le mantenía sujetada su mano

* * *

Llegaron a un camerino del piso superior, en verdad era increíble, un enorme espejo ocupaba la pared frontal, una pequeña salita con servi-bar, una televisión de pantalla de plasma, un modular increíble con bocinas a los cuatro lados de la habitación y todo un sistema de home theater integrado. Una puerta abierta dejaba entre ver un increíble vestido de caoba oscura.

Y detrás de una puerta que permanecía cerrada y oculto delos ojos de Rei estaba el baño con yacuzzi y sistema de entretenimiento.

- ¡Wow Kai, esto es increíble!

- Lo increíble es que los patrocinadores lo pagaran

- ¿Uh? –Rei pensó que todo venía de los ilimitados recursos de Kai-

- Al principio no quería participar en este evento, así que extendí una serie de peticiones en mi camerino para que me negaran, en verdad todo esto no me interesa, pero cuando me dijeron que todo estaba listo no pude ya negarme.

- Puedo imaginarme porqué –ahora era Kai el que tenia un gesto de interrogación- es que cada producto que anuncias se vende muy bien.- el que sea veterinario no significa que no tenga que hacer comparas y he de decirte que la ropa o cosas que tienen tu imagen vuelan como pan caliente, aunque he de decirte que aunque esas personas que lo compran lo usen, nunca ser verán como tú jeje –sonrió dulcemente-

Kai tenía un ligero tono rosáceo que contrastaba delicadamente con su níveo tono de piel, no era la primera vez que le decían algo así o le halagaban pero ¿porqué en labios del chino hacía saltar su corazón de esa manera?

- Y dime Kai¿quién era ese sujeto tan desagradable que nos recibió?

- Ese estúpido. Ah, no le prestes atención, es solo la cucaracha de mi representante.

- ¡Ya te escuché Hiwatari¡Ésta cucaracha te ha hecho ganar miles! –gritó una voz detrás de la puerta, Kai resopló y no dándole la más mínima importancia tomó un agua mineral del servi-bar- volveré en unos minutos tengo algo que comunicarte, venía a avisarte que estés listo, el evento empezará en media hora.

- Durak... –murmuró el ruso- como me desagrada ese sujeto... preferiría una turba de niñas locas que a ese imbécil.

- Si tanto te desagrada ¿porqué es tu representante?

- Porqué resulta que aparte de ser mi representante es el que mi abuelo dejó como responsable de algunas finanzas, aún me falta cumplir cierta edad para tomar posesión de algunas cosas y él es que tiene el control de eso, además le tengo lástima al pobre diablo, sin ayuda de mi abuelo a estas alturas ya estaría comiendo de un basurero, y su ambición le hace hacer buenos contratos, al menos me mantiene sin aburrirme.

- Ya veo. Y dime ¿qué harás en este evento?

- Pues básicamente esta vez voy a ser el crítico de unos nuevos modelos que van a salir a la venta, tengo que sentarme en una mesa para ver toda una aburrida pasarela, además tengo que salir con alguno de los trajes que me traigan.

- Y dime ¿de verdad te gusta todo esto?

- Hn. No lo sé, supongo que es para no aburrirme, de otro modo no tendría nada que hacer, como vez mi vida es mucho más aburrida que la tuya no es la gran cosa...

- ¡Hiwatari! Ya volví ¡abre!

Kai dio un ligero gruñido de disgusto y abrió la puerta, pero tan pronto la abrió la cerró de golpe recargándose en la misma con un gesto un poco turbado.

- ¡HIWATARI¿Qué pasa?

- Oh es solo que no esperaba verme de nuevo –se escuchó otra voz, una suave que Rei no reconoció-

- ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Rei bastante confundido ante la actitud de su ahora amigo-

- Él... él.. él... es

- Oh vamos Kai, no tienes que preocuparte, me disculpo por esa vez en el zoológico, hasta hice lo que me pediste hablé con tu representante ¿vez? Ya no volverá a pasar.

- ¿En el zoológico? –preguntó Rei bastante más confundido, Kai se separó de la puerta y se dejó caer en uno de los loft sit-

- El día que fui al zoológico un tipo me... me... me besó fue por eso que caí dentro de la jaula de Drigger, por estar escapando de él, y ahora está parado justo ahí afuera –a Rei la frase "me besó" no le gustó para nada, de algún modo se había sentido ¿celoso?

- Hiwatari ya deja tus teatritos y abre.

- ¿Quieres que les diga que se vayan? –preguntó el ojidorado-

- No, no, está bien abriré

Se dirigió a la puerta y el primero en pasar fue un chico un poco más alto que Kai, de cabello y ojos lavanda, con una mirada un tanto dura ante el chico peliazul, detrás de él, el joven que se había presentado como Tala aquella vez en el zoológico y al último Balkov.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó el hombre-

- Nada. –dijo secamente-

- Ya capté el mensaje Kai –dejó salir el joven pelirrojo que miraba como reprochando al joven pelilavanda- él es Bryan, mi nana, digo mi guardaespaldas –dijo mientras el nombrado mandaba un gesto inconforme al lindo pelirrojo- siento lo de aquella vez –y extendió su mano- ¿Da?

- Kai lo pensó un poco pero al final tomó la mano del pelirrojo, al parecer no era tan malo como en un principio había pensando.

- Lo que me trae a visitarte es, como había dicho, que mi padre me ha encargado el adquirir una nueva imagen para su línea de ropa y haciendo honor a la verdad tú serías perfecto, yo mismo también participaré –dijo con una sonrisa-

- El contrato es muy alentador Kai –prosiguió Balkov-

- Lo voy a pensar

- ¡Bien! Te aseguro que será una buena decisión, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a ocupar mi lugar entre el estaff

- ¿El estaff?

- Sí me sentaré junto a ti mientras la pasarela, un par de modelos nuevos de la línea de invierno van presentarse hoy, espero les des el visto bueno.

- Hn.

- ¿Vamos nana?

- Hum –imperó caminando detrás del taheño, no sin antes haber mandado una mirada de frialdad hacia el ojirojo que fue igualmente regresada-

- En fin. Aquí está el traje Kai te veo en la mesa de la pasarela en diez minutos.

El hombre salió dejando a Kai y Rei solos de nuevo. Kai estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, de repente le llegó la idea de que todo estaba siendo muy, pero muy, aburrido, nada comparado con el día que el chino le había hecho pasar en el zoológico

- lo siento –dijo suavemente-

- ¿Qué?. ¿Porqué?

- Está siendo un día muy aburrido ¿verdad?

- No, no te fijes, ya verás que será divertido ver el desfile, después podemos salir a comer algo si quieres. –Kai solo asintió con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa, la idea de salir a comer con Rei sonaba un poco más tentadora y tal vez podrían platicar más y conocerse mejor-.

Kai tomó el traje que Balkov le había llevado y se dirigió al vestidor, se tardó muy poco pero cuando salió Rei se quedó boquiabierto ante lo apuesto que el ruso se veía, tuvo que darse la vuelta para que Kai no notara el rubor en sus mejillas. "Bien vamos" dijo y se encaminaron al lugar

* * *

Kai había dejado a Rei un par de filas atrás de la mesa en que se sentaría.- observó cómo el chico llamado Tala se sentaba junto a Kai y con un ademán con la cabeza se daban un saludo. 

Pasaron unos minutos más y el asiento vacío de su izquierda fue ocupado por el pelilavanda de hacía un instante. No dijeron nada pero Rei sentía como la instigadora mirada lavanda le analizaba con dedicación y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó-

- No, lo siento, es solo que me parece haberte visto antes.

- ¿Sí? Pues lo siento yo no me acuerdo haberte visto.

- Hn tal vez solo lo imagino ¿eres el chico que estaba hace un momento con Hiwatari, no? –dijo en un tono más amable-

- Sí, mi nombre es Rei Kon

- Kuznetsov, Bryan.

- Mucho gusto. –no cruzaron más palabras hasta que el desfile estuvo a punto de empezar, Tala intercambiaba muchas palabras con Kai, cosa que ponía a Bryan un tanto nervioso-

- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Hiwatari? –preguntó el pelilavanda, tal vez podría sacar información del chico que estaba charlando con su "cliente" no le agradaba nada que intimidara con Tala, no le agradaba que nadie que no fuera él intimidara con el ojiazul-

- No, hace muy poco nos conocimos en el zoológico

- ¿Zoológico? –y entonces la mirada de Bryan se hizo más penetrante- ¡claro! Ya sé dónde te he visto antes, en el zoológico en el lugar del tigre blanco –Rei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió- a Tala le gusta mucho ir al zoológico, pasamos mucho tiempo libre ahí, sobre todo viendo a los lobos, por eso es que ya te había visto

- ¡Valla coincidencia! –dijo con una sonrisa Rei, el chico le comenzaba a ser agradable cuando su beeper sonó- ¡oh cielos! –dijo y tomando una pluma de su chaqueta buscó algo en que escribir más no halló, hasta que Bryan le extendió un cuaderno de notas- gracias –en ese momento poco importaba, escribió atropelladamente en el cuaderno y se lo entregó a Bryan- ¿podrías entregárselo a Kai por favor?

- Claro –dijo con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión-

- Gracias –y se levantó de su asiento corriendo hacia la salida mientras Kai no se daba cuenta de nada, miró su beeper que sonó una vez más:

"Urgente: Rei, problemas con Galux, ven enseguida"

TBC

* * *

Por fin la actualización, y espero les guste porque yo como que lo veo medio chafa y bien aburrido, enfin, quiero que sepan que NUNCA dejaré de terminar un fic, por mucho que me tarde, es que no se ustedes pero yo me frustro mucho cuando alguien no termina su fic, por eso yo los termino! jajajaja no importa si me tardo dos vidas (ay que tonta ¬¬) bueno aquí la contestación a sus sagrados revs SPASIVO! 

Roquel: niña! gracias por tu rev, no te preocupes por no dejarlo luego, luego, ya sabes que tus comentarios son bienvenidos en cualquier momento oye ¿una preguntota? quién te hubiera gustado para Brooklyn? es que honestamente yo me basé en varias imágenes que he visto por ahí y me parecen tiernos, no tanto como Kai y Rei o Tala y Bryan o Takao y Max pero tienen algo... chao!

NeKoT: rayos me tardé en actualizar vdd? es que como ya sabrás le había dado más peso al de "cuatro poderes" sin embargo como que este cap no me gustó mucho :( yo tmb ya quiero los besitos! pero aún no sé como voy a llegar allá TT espero el prox sea mejor y siguas leyendo que es un honor... chao!

Charo Nakano lo siento, siento la tardanza, pero espero actualizar más pronto ya verás que sí ¡a echarle ganas! gracias por el rev.

aelita: aquí está la continuación espero te guste! gracias por el rev!

Fujisaki Yami: Beso! yo también quiero beso! pero es que aún falta un poco... me he metido en un problemon... jeje espero te guste este chafacapítulo... jeje y gracias mucho por el Rev

Zhena Hik: Privet! aquí la actualización, tarde pero llegó espero no esté tan chafa poka!

AlexiaLKLR: te dejo así tu nombre aunque lo hayas cambiado ¿va? jeje beso! si beso! TT no sé que voy a hacer! auxilio! en fin. ya veremos lemon? no sé es que como que no opinaron mucho del que hice en "cuatro poderes" así que... ya veremos sípo? muchísimas gracias por el Rev... chao!


	5. Epílogo

Bien chavs aquí les dejo el final de este fic, espero les guste

**Dedicatoria: **Esto va dedicado para **Ashayan Anik **poque le puso mucho empeño a que actualizara y terminara este fic así que espero te guste! se que es muy tarde pero weno lo hize para ti

* * *

Capítulo V 

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio... valla día... tomó su identificación de escritorio y la lanzó lejos, no le gustaba perder vidas, a decir verdad una mortalidad de dos para un parto prematuro de cinco crías donde el promedio por guepardo es de tres era todo un triunfo, si cualquier otro especialista hubiera asistido el parto era obvio que ningún cachorro hubiera sobrevivido, todo gracias a Rei y su intervención inmediata de lo contrario de los neonatos ninguno hubiera podido siquiera dar su primera bocanada de aire. Al final Galux era la feliz madre de tres saludables crías...

- Rei... Rei...

- Mao... ¿cómo están las crías? –una chica morena de pelo rosa y ojos dorados entró sigilosamente a la habitación-

- Están bien Rei, puedes dejarlas a cargo mío y de Lee, puedes confiar en nosotros, pero por favor Rei ya vete a descansar llevas dos días aquí sin dormir.

- No es que no confíe en ustedes chicos, pero ya sabes lo que me preocupan

- Estarán bien Rei, será mejor que te tomes el día de mañana libre

- No puedo sabes que tengo que venir a ver la evolución de los cachorros

- Rei tú mejor que nadie sabe que ahora todo depende de ellos y Galux, además cualquier anomalía te la haría saber de inmediato, sabes que no es bueno para un médico estar sin dormir más de 72 horas.

- Pero...

- ¡Nada de peros maldición!. ¡Tienes unas ojeras tremendas y el stress te va a matar!. ¡Vete a tu casa!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... pareces mi madre –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

- ¿Quién te cuidó cuando te enfermaste a los cinco?. ¿Quién te andaba curando los raspones y golpes cuando bajabas las montañas –junto- con el lodo?. ¿Quién te despertaba temprano en las mañanas?.

- Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea ¿Quién no me deja de fastidiar?

- Es mi trabajo Rei... –la mirada de la pelirrosa se ablandó un poco, avanzó hacia Rei y le dio un abrazo fraternal- de no haber sido por ti ninguno se hubiera salvado y lo sabes...

- Bien iré a descansar

(línea)

Rei caminó hacia su casa, no pudo tomar el bus por la simple y sencilla razón de que a las 3:40 AM no había servicio. De todos modos no había mucho que reprochar, la caminata le haría bien, tomó su mp3 de bolsillo y se dispuso a caminar... era una noche cálida así que caminó despacio intentando despejar su mente...

Lo malo del caso es que tan pronto sus ideas se habían alejado del parto de Galux su conciente se comenzó a centrar en Kai y en que lo había dejado plantado en el evento, suspiró con tristeza, de seguro no le volvería a hablar siquiera y la verdad es que se lo tenía bien merecido, después de lo que Kai le había comentado de que era el primero al que llevaba a un evento así y más encima él lo abandonaba... que mal... oh rayos ahora se estaba deprimiendo mucho.

Al fin llegó a lo que era su conjunto habitacional y tomó el ascensor hacia su piso; tan pronto salió de este se percató de una figura sentada en su puerta... caminó unos pasos y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y cómo no hacerlo si ahí sentado y dormido en la puerta de su casa se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kai Hiwatari

(línea)

Bien Kai había logrado deshacerse de su seguridad personal por ya las suficientes veces como para despedirlos, y estaría más que encantado de no ser porque estaba incómodamente dormido en el escalón de el apartamento de Rei.

Estaba teniendo un sueño. Un sueño realmente extraño donde él y Rei estaban juntos caminando por un parque, vestían unas ropas extrañas, incluso él, metía su mano al bolsillo donde dentro había un pequeño objeto el cual –en su sueño- conocía realmente bien después a su espalda el par de chicos hiperactivos del zoológico se les unieron en la caminata, pero, eso no fue lo más extraño no, lo más extraño fue cuando Rei tomó su mano y la levantó para darle un suave y tierno beso en el dorso de esta, lo que hizo saltar el corazón de Kai de un sentimiento nuevo, algo que le hizo sonreír de una manera desconocida a Rei... "te amo Rei" el eco de su voz resonó con esa oración.- Rei lo miró con devoción... "Kai..." "Kai..." y luego el gesto de Rei cambió a uno serio, mientras la mano de Rei se levantaba para darle unas palmaditas en la mejilla "Kai... ¿me estas escuchando?"

Se levantó sumamente agitado y respirando con dificultad... y lo primero que vio fue a su nuevo amigo chino parado frente suyo con un gesto interrogatorio.

- ¿Rei?. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno pues la última vez que revisé este era mi departamento, lo que debería preguntar es que haces tú aquí a las cuatro de la mañana.

- ¿Qué?

Oh sí ahora recordaba, el desfile, la nota... Tala...

Flash Back

--- Pov Kai ---

Me encamino hacia los asientos del público con la única intención de encontrarme con Rei, es el receso del evento y quiero ver si me acompaña con algo de tomar; busco entre los asientos pero no logro divisarle, lo que me hace fruncir el seño ligeramente. En ese momento veo que mi pelirrojo compatriota se acerca a mí.

"Oye Hiwatari, mi nana me dijo que el que venía contigo te dejó este mensaje" tomó el papel con un tanto de nerviosismo y leo:

_Kai: _

_Tuve un contratiempo en el zoológico, siento muchísimo no poder quedarme. Entiendo si estás molesto y no quieras volver a hablarme, pero quiero decirte que fue muy divertido el tiempo que estuve aquí. Me hubiera gustado verte modelar. Espero un día, si no sigues molesto puedas pasar por el zoológico a saludarme. _

_Rei. _

_p.d. era verdad cuando dije que quería ser tu amigo eres una persona muy interesante y una vez más lo siento. _

Tomé el papel y después de arrugarlo lo arrojé lejos en un vano intento de no sentirme tan traicionado... que lo siento ni que nada, eso me pasa por intentar formar una amistad. Aunque no puedo negar que también me siento un tanto triste, de tan solo pensar que no volveré a ver esa linda sonrisa ni esos ojos ámbar, en verdad somos de mundos muy diferentes pero de algún modo pensé que podíamos llegar a entablar algo...

- Eh Hiwatari ¿tu amigo el kot te dejó? –me dice de repente el pelirrojo, no había notado que seguía ahí-

- Hn.

- Oh vamos de seguro tuvo algo que hacer en el zoológico

- ¿Y tú como sabes que trabaja en el zoológico?

- Bueno... acompáñame por un café y te lo cuento –no pude evitar levantar una ceja en forma desconfiada, después de todo me había besado sin razón alguna- ¡oh vamos! No te comportes como una niña, ya te dije que te olvidaras de lo la otra vez, además conociéndote bien no eres del todo mi tipo- valla no se si molestarme o aliviarme, pero al final acepté y nos acercamos a la sala de recepción-

- ¿Bien...?

- Bueno pues como decía seguro tuvo algo en el zoológico ¿y como sé que trabaja ahí? Porque yo –me la vivo ahí- literalmente, me encanta ir a ver a los lobos, es un gran pasatiempo, y de vez en vez visito las otras áreas... mi amigo el encargado de los lobos se llama Sergei... es ruso también, y él me dice que un tal Rei Kon jefe de felinos salvajes es todo un caso, es capaz de quedarse en la jaula de sus animales rompiendo las reglas del eco-parque y con riesgo a ser despedido si es que alguno de sus felinos está enfermo... Sergei dice que no ha visto a veterinario tan apasionado como Kon Rei.

- Hn...

- Además Hiwatari, no es que me meta en lo que no me importa pero yo creo que él te gusta.

- ¡Qué!

- Oh vamos si alguien sabe de miradas de deseo ese es Tala Ivanov osase yo dime ¿es el primer chico que te gusta, da? -¿Qué, que!. ¿cómo me pregunta eso tan fresco así como si nada?. ¿Qué Rei me gusta? Pero sí él es un chico, no me puede gustar un chico ¿verdad?. ¿qué diría mi abuelo? Aunque como dije antes en sus últimos días se hubiera levantado de su lecho moribundo a brincar y felicitarme, oh cielos ¿puede ser que este sujeto tenga razón? – Vamos Hiwatari, no es tan malo aceptarlo, no tiene nada de malo, sentimientos son sentimientos y no puedes negarlos-

- Hn.

- ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

- No lo sé. ¿A ti quién te nombró doctor corazón?

- ¡Ay por favor! No me pongas un sobrenombre tan cursi y afeminado ¿quieres que mande a Bryan a darte una paliza?

- Si como no -¿Qué, qué ese pelilavanda cabeza hueca me va a dar una paliza?. ¡Ja quiero verlo intentarlo!-

- En fin yo en tu lugar iría a buscarle y vería que es lo que en verdad siento.

- Y lo dice un sujeto que besa a desconocidos en un zoológico

- ¡Oh vamos! No pensarás que quiero algo serio con esas personas ¿cierto?. ¿por quién me tomas?

- ¿Ah entonces sí quieres algo serio con alguien? No me lo creo

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- ¿Ah sí?. ¿Con quién? –y en ese momento mi compatriota se sonrojó ligeramente y dirigió su mirada insistentemente hacia otro lado, el cual sin duda era la dirección del pelilavanda-

- Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia, anda, ve y busca a tu tigre

- ¿Sabes creo que lo haré, pero también pienso que deberías llevar a cabo tus propios consejos... ah y una cosa más Tala, creo que me agradará que trabajemos juntos.

Con eso y una especie de sonrisa dejé el evento a la mitad y salí de ahí, en verdad que Tala parece ser una buena persona, un tanto rara, pero... en este mundo ¿quién no lo es? Así que por ahora me dirijo al departamento de Rei, de seguro en estos momentos estará en el zoológico atendiendo ese asunto que dejó pendiente pero nada me cuesta esperarlo ¿cuánto puede tardar?

-fin del Flash-

POV normal

Kai se levantó del incómodo escalón y se sacudió el polvo, miró directamente a Rei a los ojos, en verdad que ambos se veían cansados, ambos tenían semejantes ojeras debajo de los ojos, además ambos estaban delineados y con la misma ropa de la última vez que se habían visto.

- Te ves terrible –espetó primero el ruso-

- No me digas –contestó Rei con sarcasmo- mira que tú luces de maravilla¿es que vienes de un spa acaso?

- Hn.

- En fin –Rei hizo a Kai a un lado con un golpe de la cadera e introdujo su llave en la puerta para abrirla e inmediatamente darle paso al ruso- ¿pasas, o prefieres quedarte a dormir en mi escalón? Mira que te voy a cobrar una renta ¿eh?

Kai le dirigió una sonrisa y le siguió una vez dentro Rei se desparramó en el sillón mientras Kai se dejaba caer suavemente a un lado suyo.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el ruso-

- Y bien ¿qué?

- ¿Porqué me dejaste abandonado en el evento? –Rei se levantó y lo miró con una instigadora mirada que mezclaba un poco de confusión-

- ¿No te dio el chico pelilavanda mi nota?

- Si. Pero quería una mejor explicación que esa

- ¿Y por eso llevas dos días afuera de mi departamento?

- Hn. Soy un tanto obcecado ¿sabes? A mí nadie me planta –dijo y cruzó los brazos para mirar hacia otro lado, a Rei le pareció encantador ese gesto, el chico ruso en verdad le gustaba... lo había aceptado al fin, en verdad le gustaba mucho-

- Bueno si querías una cita bien pudiste buscarme después en el zoológico. –A Kai se le congelaron las entrañas ante la palabra "cita" pero muy al contrario de denotarlo se giró con toda la naturalidad del mundo a encarar al atrevido tigre-

- ¿Quién te dijo que te iba a pedir otra cita? Si lo olvidaste tú fuiste el que huyó la última vez.

- Si te hace sentir mejor yo te invito la próxima vez –Kai levantó una ceja en signo interrogatorio-

- Lo que sucedió es que uno de mis felinos, más específicamente una guepardo que está bajo mi custodia decidió parir justo hace dos días, mis compañeros de trabajo la estaban atendiendo, todo iba bien pero las crías se atascaron y no tuvieron más remedio que llamarme, en verdad siento mucho haberte dejado así como así –y la mirada dorada se torno un tanto melancólica- pero si no asistía era muy probable que tanto Galux, como sus crías muriesen.

- Hn.

- Estas molesto ¿verdad? –hubo un silencio no tan largo entonces-

- ¿Y como están los cachorros? –entonces la mirada ambarina se levantó con un nuevo brillo-

- ¡Están excelentes! En realidad murieron dos, pero para las complicaciones que tuvimos creo que los que lograron sobrevivir crecerán fuertes y sanos y quién sabe! Tal vez cuando más grandes pueda liberarlos

- Hn.

- Em... entonces... em... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo mañana al zoológico a verlos? Serás mi invitado especial

- Hn. –Kai cerró los ojos y pareció meditarlo un poco- especial dices... –luego dejó ver una gema escarlata- me gustaría mucho

Rei dio un salto del sofá e instintivamente abrazó al chico, no supo porqué pero se sintió muy tranquilo en brazos del ruso y sin pensarlo se quedó dormido.

Kai se dio cuenta que Rei se había quedado dormido en sus brazos lo que le hizo sonreír, se fijó en su rostro dormido, tranquilo, y, fue en ese mismo momento cuando lo entendió, sentía cosas, cosas por ese chico en especial, desde admiración hasta infinita ternura... era duro aceptarlo ya que nunca en realidad se había interesado por nadie antes, y menos por un chico, pero bien sabía que eso no era lo importante, Rei le gustaba por muchas cosas y sí, incluido su fisonomía, pero bien podría haber sido un animal de zoológico y él lo hubiera querido de igual modo...

Se fijó más en el chico en su regazo y notó como sus ojos se movían pacíficamente en fase REM ¿qué estaría soñando el tigre? "...Kai" dijo de repente haciendo sonrojar un poco al ruso...

(línea)

Al clarear la mañana ambos se dirigieron al zoológico, aparcaron en el lugar reservado para empleados, el cual Rei no usaba, y se internaron el los dominios del oriental...

- ¡Rei!. ¡Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?. ¿no te dije claramente que hoy descansaras, que Lee y yo nos haríamos cargo de todo? –protestó una interesante chica pelirrosa-

- Kai te presento a mi nana Mao –imperó Rei ganándose una mirada fulminante de la chica- Mao este es Kai Hiwatari y lo traje para que viera a las crías de Galux

- Tu no tienes remedio... claro, solo déjame avisarle a Lee... –y la chica desapareció por la puerta rumbo a maternidad-

- Mao en realidad es una amiga de la infancia, se preocupa por mi bien estar, a veces creo que me sobreprotege... pero eso es lo que haría cualquier hermano no?

- Hn.

- Lee es mi primo y su prometido...

- "_Eso ya me gusta más"_

Después de estas breves explicaciones Kai pasó junto con Rei a ver a los neonatos, para Kai eran la cosa más increíble que hubiese visto jamás, y a sabiendas de usar una palabra cursi en sus pensamientos se atrevería a sugerir que eran "encantadoramente lindos" pero bueno nadie más incursionaría en sus pensamientos ¿no es así?

Pasaron todo el día y parte de la mañana viendo a los cachorros; ya para la hora del almuerzo Kai invitó a Rei al área de comida rápida.

- Bien... de nuevo aquí... ¿sabes Kai? En verdad me alegra mucho que te hayas caído a la jaula de Drigger –Kai en ese momento retiró su mirada de su bebida y le dedicó una profunda mirada al chico frente a él- es decir, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, y no me refiero a lo del modelaje, es diferente, alguien con tanta paz y tantos problemas al mismo tiempo... –Rei comenzó a bajar su mirada a sus papas fritas- te agradezco mucho que no te hayas disgustado porque te dejé en el evento, en verdad me hubiera dolido mucho no volver a verte –soltó una risita nerviosa- de hecho ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy diciendo esto si apenas te conozco, pero... yo... nunca había sentido... ¡Ja que estoy diciendo? Mejor voy a tirar esta soda creo que está adulterada...

- E-Espera...

Kai no había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido jamás¿podría ser?. ¿podría ser que Rei también estuviera pasando por el mismo dilema que él? Bueno, en verdad era fácil averiguarlo, pero... si hacía lo que tenía pensado podría perder su nueva amistad incluso lazo que había creado con el chino... bueno, si se enojaba siempre podría acudir a que "de verdad estaba adulterada la soda" si su amistad en verdad significaba algo para Rei lo comprendería y seguirían siendo amigos... bien estaba decidido. Vio que Rei ya regresaba y se levantó...

- Sucede algo ¿ya nos vamos? –preguntó el chico-

- En verdad... sí...

Kai tomó por los hombros al chico y lo besó tiernamente en los labios... se separó esperando una mala reacción... con las palabras "soda" y "adulterada" picando por salir... Rei levantó el rostro y una sonrisa extraña y maliciosa apareció en sus labios... tomó a Kai por la muñeca y lo llevó justo atrás de los baños para inmediatamente acorralarlo contra una pared y él plantarle el beso más salvaje y atrevido que Kai hubiese recibido jamás...

- ¿Nos vamos? –Rei-

- Irnos... claro ¿a dónde quieres ir tigre? te llevo a donde sea

- Mejor YO te llevo a mi departamento y ahí vemos

Kai abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó seriamente, claro, Rei no se escapaba de colorearse ante semejante insinuación pero el chico estaba tan feliz que no cabía en su propia piel...

- Claro, a donde quieras Rei –dijo el peliazul y le plantó un suave beso de nuevo-

Ambos estaban seguros de que tal vez todo era repentino apasionado y tempestuoso, pero amor a primera vista es amor a primera vista ¿quién puede negarse a los deseos del corazón? Y ambos encontraba la mar de interesante descubrirse el uno al otro, los pequeños detalles porque de alguna forma su conexión traspasaba dimensiones, tiempo y espacios...

- 3 meses después-

- Wow Kai te ves impresionante –decía Rei mientras mentalmente babeaba

- ¿En verdad lo crees? Pienso que esta ropa deportiva no va con migo

- Oh vamos señor "mi clase es primero" ya sabes que no te puedes quejar, es el último contrato que tienes que cumplir junto con Tala para que nos podamos ir de vacaciones juntos ya sabes que lo hemos estado planeando desde hace tanto... es tan raro que tenga tiempo libre y lo sabes...

- Lo se tigre... se acercó y lo besó –me encantará celebrar los seis meses que llevamos juntos en áfrica... aunque me tueste la piel

- ¡Vamos a un zoológico en África Kai! Y voy con un pase especial para llevar un jeep con guía sin turistas ni nada... ¿sabes lo raro que es eso? Además, ya sabes que llevamos todo para que tu "delicada" piel no sufra

- Lo dices como si fuera tu novia quejumbrosa no tengo la culpa de ser de Rusia ¿sabes?

- Jajajaja esta bien Koi te prometo que si el sol está insoportable no te obligaré a ir más lejos del campamento de lo necesario

- Hn. –y Kai esbozó una sonrisa auténtica- la verdad es que sí estoy encantado.

- Ya van a ser tres meses de que anunciaste que ya habías encontrado al que le pertenecía la mitad de la fortuna de tu abuelo, es genial poder salir sin que te quieran raptar...

- Lo mismo digo...

- ¡Cielos Kai!. ¡Han sido los seis meses más felices de mi vida!

- Lo mismo digo Tigre... y espero que vengan muchos meses más, muchos años más...

- Yo espero lo mismo Koi...

Y ante un tierno beso la vida les espera a estos dos chicos...

Fin

* * *

Weno hasta aquí llego, tengo que decir que me da mucho gusto y estoy conforme, además en esta semana voy a ir al zoo con mi novio y espero poner en práctica algunas cosas XD tengo muchas ideas jajajajaja hacía muuuucho que no terminaba un multi-chapter fic así que se siente bien, pero también lo voy a extrañar... tendré que poner uno nuevo en su lugar... pero creo que primero me pongo en los que tmb tengo abandonados ¿ne? en fin ha llegado la hora de agradecer sus revs ya saben que son lo máximo...

Hikaru H.K: como ves ya actualicé disculpa la tardanza epero te guste el final

Hiwatari YoKo! Weno muchas gracias por el rev a uds. Tres XD espero les haya gustado el beso y como verán Bryan quiere a Tala y viceversa en fin. Este es el fin y espero les haya gustado mucho ¡hasta la próxima!

Kakira Tsukikawa: gracias por tu rev y ¡ah! No podía poner eso de los celos porqué Borya ya está perdido por Tala así que... será para la próxima pero te aseguro que lo voy a tomar en cuenta.. muchas gracias por decir eso > en fin aquí esta el final espero no te haya decepcionado ¡poka!

Alexa Hiwatari: muchísimas gracias espero te guste el final

NeKoT: Hola niña! Gracias por tus adulaciones, sabes que viniendo de ti son todo un honor, y bueno aquí tienes el final, espero no te haya decepcionado la verdad sé que daba un poquito para más pero mejor dejarlo aquí que echarlo a perder ¿ne?. ¡gracias por leer!

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: Hola! Aquí tienes la continuación y el final, espero te guste y no te decepcione ¡gracias!

HinoJM: gracias por tu rev y claro que te mando la imagen espero te guste y también espero no te decepcione este final en verdad que le eché todas las ganas que pude see ya!

Charo Nakano: Weno espero esto aclare tus dudas y no lo siento en este fic Bry-Bry, no tenía ningún interés en Rei, pero lo consideraré para otro fic gracias por tu rev poka!

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-: Espero no hayas perdido interés en el fic en verdad espero haya terminado bien ¡muchas gracias por tu rev!

Claudel Kurayami: Gracias por tu rev! Y la que debería pedir disculpas soy yo por atrasarme tanto! Espero no hayas perdido el interés ¡gracias por todo! Poka!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL FIC!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!


End file.
